Repercussions
by cmfanbex
Summary: On the show they never really dealt with JJ's reaction to the events of the Henkel case. Here is one possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

Emily watched her walk away, clearly trying to hold back the tears. She had watched JJ fighting with her guilt since they had found her in the barn. It looked to Emily like Reid didn't blame her for what had happened – _"It's OK, it's not your fault"_ – but JJ obviously still did, and Emily wasn't too sure about Morgan either.

As she watched JJ walk back towards the cars, she couldn't quite decide what to do. She hadn't worked with her for long, but she felt that she had quickly developed a friendship with the young agent. Should she go after her or give her some time to herself? She finally decided that it couldn't hurt to just check on her – JJ could always tell her to go away if she wanted to be alone.

She mentally cursed herself for not thinking when she felt JJ jump as she touched her on the shoulder. She was clearly still nervous.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said as she watched JJ try to surreptitiously wipe away a tear.

"No, it's OK. I'm fine," replied JJ, "It's just a bit spooky out here isn't it? Made me a bit jumpy, that's all." She coughed slightly as she finished talking, making Emily frown slightly. She was sure, now she thought about it, that she had heard JJ coughing quite frequently during the last day or so.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," said Emily softly, "It's been a tough case and I just..."

"I'm fine," JJ interrupted, "honestly."

At this point the rest of the team walked up, Gideon practically carrying Reid to the ambulance.

"Gideon is going to go with Reid in the ambulance," announced Hotch, "We'll follow on in the cars."

Emily figured, as she got into the car, that she'd talk to JJ again later, when they got back to the room they were sharing with Garcia.

Nobody said anything as they drove quickly to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan's POV

As they sat in the hospital, waiting for news on Reid, Morgan looked over towards JJ and frowned as she tried to stifle a yawn, only causing her to start coughing. As he looked at her he felt like a complete bastard. He physically winced as he remembered what he had said to JJ in the Henkel house. As he had accompanied Reid and Gideon to the ambulance, Reid had been desperate to make sure they knew that it wasn't JJ's fault that he had been taken.

_Flashback_

"_I thought she was dead Gideon," Reid stuttered, "I heard her scream and the gun shots and I thought she was dead."_

"_She's fine," Gideon said calmly, "just a few cuts and bruises."_

_Reid looked confused, "Why did she apologise? She said she was sorry – why was she sorry?"_

_Morgan and Gideon looked at each other. Morgan replied, "She blames herself Reid. She thinks that she shouldn't have let you split up back at the barn, that she should have made sure you both stayed together."_

_Reid quickly became agitated, "It was me who said we should split up, not JJ. She tried to stop me – I ran off. She needs to know that it's not her fault – you need to tell her that it's not her fault Morgan."_

"_I will kid, don't worry" Morgan replied thoughtfully._

Morgan realised, as he sat waiting for news, that he needed to find some time to talk with JJ alone. She was drowning in self doubt and she wouldn't thank him for bringing this up in public. His thoughts were interrupted when a doctor walked into the room.

"Are you here for Agent Reid?" the doctor questioned.

They all stood up and Morgan noticed Gideon step forward slightly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Agent Reid has clearly been badly beaten. He has extensive bruising and is suffering from a mild concussion. He has also been drugged. We're waiting for test results to tell us with what."

"Dilaudid," interrupted Hotch.

"OK," continued the doctor, "in which case he should be free to leave hospital tomorrow. Physically, he should heal quickly. I don't think I need to tell you that he will need some kind of counselling..."

"Of course," Hotch replied, "that would be the case anyway".

On his way out the doctor stated, "He'll be ready to leave in the morning. He's asleep now, but one of you is welcome to stay with him."

"Thank you Doctor," Morgan responded.

Gideon turned to the team, "If it's OK, I'll stay with Reid tonight. The rest of you should get back to the hotel and get some rest. JJ?" he questioned. Morgan noticed her flinch slightly as he said her name, "Can you arrange for the jet to be ready for lunchtime tomorrow? I think we all need to get home."

"Of course." JJ was on her phone immediately, making the necessary arrangements. Morgan realised he'd have to wait until later for his chance to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia's POV

Garcia was waiting for them when they arrived at the Hotel. She immediately singled out JJ's pale and drawn face, sharing a concerned look with Emily Prentiss.

"Are we going to eat or go straight to bed?" she questioned, Morgan having already told her the news on Reid.

"Oh, eat definitely," replied Morgan, "I don't think I've eaten since breakfast."

"That sounds good," responded Emily. Hotch and Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I'm just going to go straight to bed – I'm all in" JJ stated.

Garcia gave her a worried look and said softly "If you're sure...I'll come up with you."

"No," JJ said sharply, quickly regretting her response. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. You don't need to come up with me. You need to eat."

"Sure?" queried Garcia.

"Penelope, I'm fine. I'll see you in the room later." With that JJ gave Garcia a quick hug and then walked towards the elevator

Garcia was worried. She'd never seen JJ like this before and she didn't really know how to help her.

"She just needs some time baby girl," Morgan told her, "it's been a tough couple of days for her."

Garcia nodded her agreement as they made their way to the Hotel restaurant.

After a quick and nearly silent meal, Emily and Garcia made their way up to the room. As the elevator made its way to the second floor Garcia turned to Emily.

"I don't know what to say to her." She admitted.

Emily gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "When she's ready, she'll talk to you. Until then, you just need to be there. She'll be fine. She just needs some time."

"Thanks Em."

When they walked into the room JJ was on the bed furthest from the door. She was facing the wall and, when Garcia checked, her eyes were closed.

"I think she's asleep" she said.

"Sounds like a good idea," responded Emily. They both got ready for bed, wished each other good night and fell asleep quickly. They were exhausted.

Garcia was rudely awakened 2 hours later by what sounded like someone crying and someone else talking. She looked over to JJ's bed to see JJ tossing and turning in her bed, clearly in the throes of a nightmare, with tears pouring down her face. Emily was sat on the floor talking quietly, trying to wake her without startling her, whilst calmly stroking her face.

"Is she OK?" Garcia asked tremulously.

"Just a nightmare," Emily replied, "she'll be fine once she wakes up."

As she spoke JJ opened her eyes and sat up suddenly with a panicked look in her eyes. Emily responded quickly, sitting up on the bed with her and turning JJ's face towards her. "It's OK JJ, it was just a nightmare. You're safe. You're fine."

As Garcia untangled herself from her sheets and made her way over to JJ's bed she noticed JJ's eyes clear before quickly clouding again as she began to cough violently. Garcia ran to the bathroom for a glass of water, passing it to JJ as Emily rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

After a few minutes JJ calmed enough to take a drink of the water. The coughing finally stopped and she leant back against the headboard.

"Are you OK Kitten?" asked a concerned Garcia, "You had us worried for a moment there."

"Yeah sweetie," added Emily, "What's with the cough – are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine," replied JJ, clearly embarrassed, "I had a nightmare – you know what this job is like – and I guess my throat was dry or something. I'm fine now." Obviously noticing her friends' doubtful looks she added, "Seriously guys, I'm fine. All I need, all WE need, is a good night's sleep." With this she burrowed back down into the bed and turned towards the wall. Garcia looked at Emily and shrugged. She watched Emily get back into bed as she returned to her own. She was so worried about her angel. She didn't think any of them got any more sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ's POV

JJ was exhausted. She'd had no more than 2 hours sleep the night before. She had been pretending to sleep when Emily and Garcia had come into the room and hadn't gone back to sleep after her nightmare, not wanting to deal with the questions if she had woken to another nightmare and/or coughing fit.

She felt terrible. She knew she was probably sick - she had a fever and was having to struggle to breathe normally – but she figured the team already had enough to worry about with Reid, and it was her fault after all.

She had deliberately showered and gone down to breakfast early in an attempt to avoid contact with the rest of the team. She'd eaten quickly, forcing down a bagel, before going for a walk in the hotel grounds. When she returned to her room, she barely had enough time to pack before they all jumped in the cars to collect Reid and Gideon from the hospital. She noticed the wary looks that Morgan, Emily and Garcia kept shooting her and felt guilty. She knew they all wanted to help, but she just wasn't ready to let them.

Reid was ready to go when they arrived at the hospital and JJ didn't even need to leave the car before they made their way to the airport. She leant her head against the cool window. She really felt lousy and couldn't wait to get to her own house. She was glad Reid was in the other car; she couldn't stand to see the damage and pain that she had caused. She winced as she remembered his words to her; "it's not your fault". Of course it was her fault. She should have kept him with her. He was just a kid really. It had been her responsibility to protect him and she had failed. She wiped a tear from her eye as she struggled to clear her mind. She couldn't lose it in front of the team, she just couldn't.

When they got onto the jet Gideon settled Reid onto the couch, where he immediately fell asleep. JJ sat at the back, in an attempt to keep away from the rest of the team. Morgan, however, didn't seem to have got the message as he sat directly opposite her, looking like he wanted to have a conversation.

"JJ? We need to talk." He said nervously.

"Does it need to be now?" she said, exhausted and feeling sicker with each minute that passed.

"I think it does, yes," he replied, more forcefully this time, "JJ, you need to stop blaming yourself for this – it is clearly eating you up."

"**I **need to stop blaming myself?" JJ was incredulous, "What about our discussion in Henkel's kitchen? Yeah I blame myself. I should have protected him. If I had done my job properly he wouldn't be hurt. I was under the impression that you blamed me too." JJ was whispering harshly now, wanting to get her point across but not wanting to be overheard, "'One of you is here and the other isn't' – what was that? And now you want me to stop blaming myself?" She felt herself starting to cough as she finished, thankfully managing to stifle it.

"JJ, you need to listen. I did blame you and I was wrong. I am so sorry JJ." He took hold of her hand, merely holding tighter as she tried to pull away. "When we were in the cemetery, Reid told me what happened. He said that he was the one that suggested that you split up and that you tried to stop him. He was most insistent that I make you understand that it wasn't your fault."

"But..."

"No buts JJ. You couldn't have done anything differently," he had clearly noticed the tears in her eyes and her slightly flushed face and asked, "are you OK JJ? You don't look too good."

""I just need some time to think Morgan," she replied quietly, desperately struggling to stay in control, "thanks though, you have helped." She closed her eyes and waited to hear Morgan walk away. Maybe he had a point, maybe it wasn't her fault, but... she **could** have done more. She could have been more forceful when she told him it wasn't a good idea to split up. She slowly fell into a restless sleep, confused and upset by what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch's POV

Hotch was finishing off his report as he looked around the jet and realised that, other than himself and Gideon, the rest of the team were either sleeping or at least pretending to sleep. He was glad. It had been a difficult few days and they needed time to process what had happened.

His work was disrupted by the sound of moaning coming from the back of the jet. His first instinct was to look at Reid, but he was sleeping peacefully. He exchanged a worried glance with Gideon and walked to the back of the jet where he saw JJ crying and writhing in her sleep. As Gideon knelt beside her in an attempt to either wake or calm her, Hotch mentally berated himself. He had been so focused on Reid that he hadn't noticed JJ struggling. Of course she would struggle. She had been attacked by dogs trained to kill and had to watch her friend and colleague beaten and tortured. If he knew JJ as well as he thought he did, she was blaming herself for letting Reid go off alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of choking. JJ was awake. Her eyes looked panicked as she coughed and struggled for breath. He ran to the front of the plane to grab a bottle of water as he heard Gideon trying to calm JJ; "breathe sweetheart, just breathe. You need to calm down and breathe for me."

As he returned to JJ's seat he noticed that the rest of the team were awake and looking at her with worried expressions on their faces, clearly wanting to help but not wanting to get in the way. Gideon had managed to calm JJ so she was merely wheezing and coughing sporadically rather than choking as she had been before. Her head was resting against the back of the chair, her face flushed and her expression pained, holding onto Gideon's hand with a death grip. How had he not noticed that she was sick?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those people who have taken the time to review this story. This is my first attempt at anything like this and your comments are really boosting me up, so thanks!**

Gideon's POV

He sensed JJ's distress before he heard her moaning. He responded quickly as if he had been expecting it. He knelt beside her, gently taking her right hand whilst firmly saying, "JJ you need to wake up. It's just a nightmare. Come on JJ, open your eyes for me."

All of a sudden, her eyes flew open and she jerked forward, coughing and choking, clearly not able to breathe properly. He held her hand firmly, his heart racing as he tried to remain calm, saying, "Breathe sweetheart, just breathe. You need to calm down and breathe for me." He looked her in the eye and repeated his plea for her to breathe. She began to calm, still coughing and wheezing, but at least able to breathe without panic. She was clearly in pain though, as her grip on his hand testified. He was shocked. He was normally very intuitive with the members of his team – he had been aware that JJ was struggling, naturally, but not that she was making herself sick. As he took in the sheen of sweat on her face, the struggle she was having to breathe and the effort she had to exert to take the water from Hotch he wondered how she had hidden being this sick from the rest of the team.

He heard Hotch gently ask, "OK JJ? Any better?" and watched as she quietly nodded in response.

"JJ sweetheart," Gideon moved to sit on the seat opposite as he asked, "How long have you felt unwell?"

JJ looked down, muttering, "I'm fine, honestly."

He heard Prentiss walk up behind him and say gently, "JJ, that's not true. You've been coughing for at least a couple of days and you were clearly sick when you woke up last night."

"I..." JJ looked up, clearly defeated, and said dejectedly, "since the morning Garcia arrived at the Henkel house. I thought it was just stress and exhaustion, but then the cough started..."

"Why didn't you say something Jayje?" He heard Garcia ask softly from her seat across the aisle.

Gideon felt JJ grip tighter on his hand as she replied, "I figured you all had enough to worry about. It's probably just a cold. I just need to get home and get some sleep." Her grip continued to tighten, causing him to ask, "JJ, are you in pain?"

"My chest hurts. I think I must have pulled something coughing." She replied weakly, giving up any pretence of being 'fine'.

Knowing that she must be in a lot of pain to admit this, Gideon looked around to the couch and noticed that Reid had already moved to another seat.

"Come on JJ," Gideon said, "let's get you settled on the couch." He pulled her up gently and supported her on her way to the front of the jet, setting her up on the couch with a number of pillows to aid her breathing.

"When we land, we'll get you to a doctor." He reassured her. JJ just nodded. He watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid's POV

Reid watched JJ closely for the rest of the journey. She slept fitfully, often waking to violent, and clearly terrifying, coughing fits every 20 minutes or so. He watched as Garcia fussed over her. Sitting next to her on the couch, she stroked JJ's face as she slept and gave her water and comfort when she woke.

He felt the presence of someone else and saw Morgan sit down opposite him, concern on his face.

"She'll be OK Reid. Stop worrying. You've had enough on your plate."

"I'm worried that she's made herself ill because of me," he immediately stopped Morgan's attempts to argue by raising his hand and continuing, "did you tell her that it wasn't her fault?"

"Yeah kid, of course I did, but... You know JJ; it's going to take some convincing."

"How could you guys not notice she was ill?" Reid questioned, raising his voice as he lost his temper. "I mean, look at her. How could you let it get this far?"

"Reid," Emily approached from behind and spoke calmly, "we could see that something was wrong, but she wouldn't let us in. She was too worried about you – we all were."

"She shouldn't have been worried about me. It was MY fault, not hers. It was my fault I got taken and now she's made herself ill because of it. That's my fault too."

Gideon sat next to him and laid a hand on his arm. "There is no point in playing the blame game Spencer. You've said yourself that JJ has made herself ill over it. Don't do the same yourself. There are always things that we can do differently. Hindsight is always 20/20 – you know that. Nobody acted recklessly or dangerously. We all probably would have done the same thing as you and JJ in that situation. We can't always make the right decisions."

"I know that," Reid replied, the emotion showing in his voice, "I do, but I don't think I can forgive myself for hurting JJ that much."

"Reid," he heard JJ croak. He turned to see her awake and looking straight at him. He could see in her eyes that she had heard the whole conversation.

"You didn't hurt me. You didn't make me sick. The situation did. You can't blame yourself any more than I should be blaming myself for what happened to you. There is nothing to forgive yourself for." She wheezed slightly as she finished speaking, showing the effort it had taken for her to speak.

Reid looked at her in amazement and tried to decide what to say next, but Garcia beat him to it.

"Here's a plan," she said with fake cheer, clearly trying to diffuse the situation. "JJ, you promise not to feel guilty about Reid and Reid, you promise not to feel guilty about JJ."

When no one responded she gave them both a menacing look and said "promise?"

"Promise" they both responded meekly.

I wish it were that easy thought Reid as he watched JJ drift off to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

They landed not long after Reid's outburst. It had been agreed, with much argument from Reid, that he and Gideon would go straight home to rest while the rest of the team went to the hospital with JJ. Emily had had to promise Reid that she would call him, whatever the time, with any news on JJ.

Emily watched as Morgan carried a drowsing JJ down the steps and put her in the front seat of the car waiting on the tarmac. She was worried about JJ. It was clearly something much more serious that the cold that JJ was claiming to have. They drove silently to the hospital, only interrupted by JJ's coughing and wheezing, which seemed to be getting progressively worse.

On arriving at the hospital, she went quickly inside to claim a wheelchair, quickly returning to the car so that Morgan could lift JJ into it. As they wheeled JJ into the waiting room she started coughing and choking again. Seeing that Garcia had joined Hotch to sign JJ in, Emily knelt in front of JJ's chair, held her hands and tried to calm her. She started to panic when she realised that JJ wasn't getting calmer, but was struggling more and more to take a breath. She heard Morgan call for help and felt herself being pulled gently aside as a doctor and some nurses took JJ through to be treated.

Morgan must have noticed the tears in her eyes as he said, "Em, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Morgan," she said, wiping the tears away and sitting down next to him, "She just freaked me out a bit. I had no idea what to do."

"She's in good hands now." She heard Hotch before she noticed him sat on her other side, with a frantic looking Garcia next to him. He was clearly trying to reassure himself as well as the rest of them.

As they sat in an ER waiting room for the second time in 2 days, they talked about random things like childhood TV shows and school stories, clearly trying to keep from the topic of how they had failed to notice how sick JJ had been. Emily herself sat quietly listening to the chatter, but inside she was pulling herself apart with guilt. She had known that JJ was probably sick. She should have told Hotch or Gideon – they could have forced her to be treated earlier. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hotch turn to her as Morgan and Garcia continued their playful banter.

"Didn't you hear Gideon's speech on not playing the blame game?" Hotch asked gently.

"How did...?"

"We all could have done more to support JJ, but we were stuck in an extremely stressful situation. There is only so much we can deal with at any one time – we are only human Emily. If Reid hadn't been missing we would have noticed that JJ was sick and we would have helped her, but Reid had to be our priority. JJ understands that."

"Thanks Hotch," she replied, still not totally convinced, but considerably happier, "I just wish that she didn't have to suffer so much because of it."

"We all wish that Emily, but I'm sure she'll be fine now she's being treated."

"Jennifer Jareau?" The doctor who had wheeled JJ away walked into the waiting room. They all stood and made their way over to him.

"JJ has obviously got a serious lung infection," he started. Emily smiled – JJ was clearly well enough to make sure no one called her Jennifer. "It seems that the wound on her arm became infected. This quickly infected her blood, spreading to her lungs. She is being treated with some extremely powerful antibiotics and will need to stay in hospital for at least 3-4 days. She is very sick at the moment, but the antibiotics will work quickly and she should start to feel better within 24 hours."

"Can we see her?" Emily heard Garcia ask.

"When we've got her settled into a room, but only 1 or 2 at a time. She needs her rest at the moment."

As the doctor walked away Hotch took control; "Prentiss - you and Garcia should stay with her tonight. If that's OK?"

"Of course Sir."

"Not Sir Emily, just Hotch" he said and Emily was sure she could hear a hint of humour in his voice. "Morgan and I will go home now and we'll come back with Gideon and Reid in the morning."

Emily turned to Garcia, who was starting to look a little less worried. "I'll walk down with the guys to get JJ's go bag and give Reid a call, then we can go up to her room together." Garcia nodded and sat back down as Emily walked down the corridor with Hotch and Morgan.


	9. Chapter 9

Garcia's POV

Garcia sat quietly, waiting for Emily to return. She did feel happier about JJ now the doctor had spoken to them, but she wouldn't feel completely at peace until she had seen her in person. JJ's doctor approached and quickly informed her of JJ's room number. Garcia thanked him and decided to walk out to the front to find Emily.

Emily was just finishing her call to Reid as Garcia walked up to her. She put her phone away and turned towards her with a smile on her face, but Garcia could see that it was strained.

"The call didn't go too well then?" she queried, "Boy genius being difficult?"

"Not difficult," replied Emily tiredly, "he just wants to be here – I can understand that."

"Yeah. Me too." Garcia continued with, "The doctor says she's in room 216. She's ready for us to go up. Have you got her bag?"

"Right here." Emily indicated the bags at her side. "I got ours too."

"Thanks hon. Let's go and make sure my angel is OK."

They made their way quickly up to the second floor. As they stood in the elevator Garcia could see the same exhaustion in Emily's demeanour as she herself felt. They walked quietly into JJ's room and saw that she was asleep. She looked pale and tiny in the hospital bed, with an IV snaking into her arm and oxygen tubes disappearing into her nose. Garcia could feel tears pricking her eyes. Emily must have noticed as she pulled Garcia into a hug, whispering "You heard the doctor – she's going to be fine."

Without speaking they both pulled chairs to either side of JJ's bed. Garcia saw Emily take hold of JJ's right hand as she took her left, both trying to settle comfortably for a long night.

Garcia woke suddenly some hours later as she felt JJ's hand grip hers tightly and heard her beginning to choke. She looked up to see that Emily must have been sleeping too, as she looked momentarily confused before trying to speak to JJ calmly in an attempt to hold off the coughing fit before it became serious.

"Come on kitten," she heard herself say, "breathe slowly and calmly for me."

She was relieved when her tactics seemed to have worked. JJ quietened after a minute or so and the grip on her hand loosened.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked gently.

"I've been better." JJ replied, clearly still struggling slightly to speak, but continuing nonetheless.

"I'm sorry guys," she said to both of them, "I should have said something earlier. I should have spoken to you when you gave me the chance."

Garcia heard Emily reply, "JJ, you've got nothing to be sorry for. We know you didn't want to distract us from helping Reid."

"You know that wasn't your fault, don't you kitten?" interrupted Garcia, having to make sure, "You couldn't have done anything to stop him."

"So people keep telling me," replied JJ. She immediately stopped Emily's retort by saying quietly, "I do know...Well, I think I do. It was just tough seeing him suffer and thinking that I should have helped."

"You did help JJ," Emily said gently, "you helped find him. He's going to be OK you know."

"I know." Responded JJ sleepily.

Garcia watched her slowly slipping off to sleep and turned to Emily.

"She's going to be OK, isn't she?" She wasn't asking for reassurance. Her angel was strong; she was clearly already dealing with her demons.

"She'll be fine" Emily replied as they both settled down for an uncomfortable nap.

**That's it everyone. Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
